The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to automatically selectively broadcasting an audio stream to at least one of a plurality of speakers in a home based, at least in part, on detected occupancy data in the home.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Typical home security systems allow for an operator at a central security operating station to contact a homeowner via the home's primary security control panel in the case of an emergency. For example, if a perimeter alarm is triggered, an operator at the central security operating station may call the homeowner over the security panel to ask whether an emergency exists for which assistance is needed, or whether the alarm was set off accidentally. The homeowner may then reply to the operator via a microphone in the security panel to request assistance or explain that the alarm was set off in error. However, in most homes, the home security panel is located next to the garage door or front door of the home, and the homeowner may not be able to hear transmissions received over the speakers of the security panel from all areas of his home. Similarly, the operator may not be able to hear responses from homeowners who are not speaking directly into the security panel, or who may be located in another room or another part of the house.
Similarly, third parties attempting to contact users in the home may only be able to call the homeowners' cellular or landline phones, which may or may not be located with the homeowner at the time of the call. Where homeowners or occupants are not near their phones at the time of the call, the third parties may be unable to reach the intended recipients of their calls.